Single sign on is a property of access control of multiple related, but independent software systems. With this property a user logs in once and gains access to all systems without being prompted to log in again at each of them. As different applications and resources support different authentication mechanisms, single sign on internally translates to and stores different credentials compared to what is used for initial authentication.